The Best Day
by deansbabygirl934
Summary: This is a song fic about Ryce and Bobby, hope ypu like it song is The Best Day By: Taylor Swift.


_I'm 5 years old It's getting cold out_

_Got my big coat on_

_I hear your laugh And look up at smilin at you_

_I run and run_

_Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides_

_Look now, the sky is gold_

_I hug your legs and fall asleep_

_On the way home_

"Were we going Uncle Bobby?" She asked from her car seat beside him.

Her lilac eyes shining with excitement. Ryce loved her Uncle he was the best.

She never understood why momma and papa would get all fussy when she wanted to see him.

Something about learning the _family business. _That didn't matter right now. So on the road to wherever they were going they did what they did best.

They sang Jonny Cash. Bobby heard her gasp when they reached their destination. "A pumpkin patch! This is so cool!" Ryce said jumping up and down in excitement.

Bobby laughed. "Put your coat on you little idjit."

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall oh oh_

_But I know you're not scared of anything at all oh oh_

_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away_

_But I know I had the best day with you today_

There was a lot Rycelynn didn't know but there was thing she did today was the best.

Bobby couldn't repress a small smile. His little girl was asleep on his shoulder pumpkin at her feet.

Today had been a good day.

_I'm 13 now and don't know how my friends could be so mean_

_I come home crying and you hold me tight_

_And grab the keys_

_And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away_

_And we talk and window shop til I forgotten_

_All their names_

Ryce went to live with Bobby when she was thirteen.

He was the one to give her _the _talk. That was well awkward but a necessity according to him.

A few weeks into school, she came home crying. "What is it darlin?" He asked full of concern. "Stupid girls." Was all she would tell him.

She would never tell him that they had been making fun of her for living in a junkyard.

To her it was the coolest place to live. "You want to talk about it." He asked her. She just shook her head.

"What are you doing Uncle Bobby?" She asked when she saw him grab the keys to his truck. "Come on then let's go for a ride."

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school uh uh_

_But I know I'm laughin pn the car ride home with you uh uh_

_Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay but I know I had the best day_

_With you, today_

She did know what would happen at school the next day.

And she didn't care. She was happy.

They had spent the day together eating dinner out and buying new books for his collection.

Only her Uncle could maker feel they way she did right now.

_I have an excellent father_

_His strength is making me stronger_

_God smiles on my little brother_

_Inside and out he's better than nothin_

When she was fifteen she wanted to call him daddy, almost did once.

Bobby made her stronger in ways her own father never did. He made her feel special.

_I grew up in a pretty house_

_And I had space to run_

_And I had .. The Best Days with you_

Growing up in the junkyard had been the best.

Days of running around and playing with Rumsfield.

Always followed by dinner with the best Uncle in the world. To bad, it took one of the worst days to finally get the nerve to call him dad.

_There is a video I found_

_From back when I was three_

_You set up a paint set in the kitchen_

_And you're talkin' to me_

_It's the edge of princesses and pirate ships_

_And the seven dwarfs_

_My Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

While Dean and Sam were getting the house ready for her dad's return home, she found a video.

Of a screeching three year old running around the house. Wearing a princess outfit.

What made her cry was Bobby running around with her. _Would he ever be able to do that again? _

"Ryce what are you watching?" Dean asked her. "Oh a video of when I was three, I found it among dad's stuff." She said without looking at him.

She didn't have to, to see the smile etched on his face.

_Now I know why the all the trees change in the fall oh oh_

_I know you were on my side even when I was wrong_

_And I love you for giving me your eyes_

_Staying back and watching me shine_

_And I didn't know if you knew_

_So I'm takin' this chance to say_

_I had the best day_

_With you, today_

She may not have his eyes, but she has his smile and now his name.

It couldn't be official, but that didn't matter.

What mattered was that he was here alive with her. "I love you dad." She said smiling at him.

"Love ya too sugar." He said.


End file.
